The first date
by Cloe The Queen
Summary: Sonic and amys first date! Set in boom universe.
1. Chapter 1

Guys I'm so sorry that I've been gone for so long. A lot has happened to my family, and I'll tell you what has happened to me later. For now, I just want to say that I will update sonamy diarys, but for now , enjoy this one-shot I came upc with!c Don'tc forget to leave a suggestion for my new story ( I accept OCs ) in the reviews!

Disclaimer: do not own anything sega does.

XXXXXXXX

' I got this. I'm Sonic The Hedgehog. I've battled Eggman, Lyric, and Shadow. It's just a girl. A sweet, tough, smart, beautiful, hammer wielding girl. Oh chaos…' These thoughts run though our favorite blue hero's mind as he approached his crushes door. "Maybe I'll come back later. I mean, she might not be home!" Just as Sonic was about to turn back, the pink rose herself opened her front door. "Sonic?" Is that you there?" The blue wind turns around on his heels, and shoots a nervous grin at Amy. "Heyyy Amesss!" is all he could muster. "umm… my name has one syllable, not three Sonic. Anyways, what brings you here?" The rose says with a slight giggle at her friends sudden nervousness. "I umm… I j-just wanted to know ifyouwantedtogoouttodinnerorseeamovieorsomethingitsuptoyouaslongasweretogetherimeanaslongasitsnottoboringimnotcallingyouboringijustwanttospendtheeveningwithyouamessodoyouwannagoornot?" The blur replied as fast as he could to get it over with. "I'm sorry, can you repeat… all of that?" By now, Amy definitely knew that he was nervous. "Here" the blur said as he handed her a bouquet of a dozen pink roses. "These reminded me of you" he said with a smile that made Amy's heart melt. "Their beautiful! Thank you Sonic, but may I ask what the occasion is?" She was truly confused. Sonic almost never got her flowers, and if he did it was for her birthday, or some other holiday. Even though she kept her crush on him a secret, she sometimes felt like jumping in his arms. Like now, because he had the slightest blush on his face. "Well I was wondering…" the wind hesitated, for this situation could end in two ways. One, he walks away happily with the love of his life, or two he walks away with his tail between his legs because he was rejected by the love of his life. He really really hoped that the second one didn't happen, for he had been planning this day for months. Ever since he started to have feelings for the pink beauty in front of him, he has hoped for this day to come. Now he wished that he had waited longer. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner or something... with me." He whispered the last part." Y-you m -mean like a d-ate?" This was very surprising do Amy. She felt as if she could explode, but instead a bright red blush burned on her face. " You can call it whatever you like, as long as we go out Ames!" He said with a little too much excitement. By now both hedgehogs were as red as Knuckles. "That sounds nice! See you at seven!" Amy said as she reached up to kiss him on the cheek. Sonic fur put Knuckles to shame. "B-b-bye a-a-Amy!" He said just before the door in front of him shut. They both just stood there staring at the door, vstill registering what happened. As Amy made sure that Sonic gone, she jumped up and down singing and dancing around her living room. " Oh Sonic, I love you sooo much!"

XXXXXX

Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review and stuff. I might make a second chapter about the date, if I get at least five reviews. See you guys later!


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided not to go with the reviews thing and to just make three chapters right away, since i've been gone for so long. Enjoy and review!**

 **Disclaimer: do not own!**

The time has come. Our pink rose has a date in only twenty minutes. "it's just a date... with the love of your life." She is currently slumped down on her couch, wearing a purple dress with a gold belt at her waste ( like her usual dress, but with out tape. ) Her hair is the same, but with slight curls at the ends. She didn't bother putting on makeup, since she was going with out with Sonic, who probably wouldn't take her to somewhere formal. " Calm down Amy. I'll just make sure I look ok before seven." Just as she was about to go to her bedroom, a faint knock was heard at the door. " He'searly. Typical…" the pink hedgehog muttered as she slipped on her gold flats.

Outside stood the blue blur wearing a brown bowtie and his traditional running shoes. It may be a date, but there was no way to get him to wear pants. "Ames! You ready!?" he shouted, being the impatient speedster he was. After about ten seconds, he began to get impatient. Even though he hid it from Tails when he left his shack, he was just as nervous as Amy was.

He was starting to walk around in circles when the in front of him began to open slowly. " You're early…"

"Oh, sorry my watch must be slow. He he…" This was a lie. He couldn't wait another twenty minutes. It took him a while to muster up the courage to look at her. But when he did, he was instantly frozen. " W-wow… you look amazing…" a light blush spread across his face.

Amy noticed this and giggled and blushed at the compliment. "Thanks. You look amazing to… especially with that new bowtie." She knew that Sonic rarely dressed up, so this must be special to him.

"You noticed. I had Tails make me a new scarf that could be made into a bowtie jacket or even a hat if I'm felling fancy. Nice huh?" This made them both laugh. After they had a good laugh he linked arms with Amy as a sign that he was ready to go. " Shall we go?" he said with a smile.

" We shall!" She giggled as they made their way down the path way of her house.

 **One more chapter I promise! ;p**


End file.
